Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki
'Welcome to the Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki' [[Dwarves vs. Zombies|''Dwarves vs. Zombies]] is a Minecraft role-play mini game originally created by Robert Moran (OldManWillakers, Rurikar22). The game sets the player in an ancient dwarven civilization in which the remaining dwarves are to make their last stand against the coming hordes of monsters. 'Things to consider' This wiki is still under heavy construction. '''Reminder to look in the "talk" section of the wiki to the right of "Home".' Wiki chatroom (If you have a better site, feel free to replace the link) http://tlk.io/DwarvesvsZombiesWiki Can we avoid using the term "Jimmy", and use the term "dwarf" to make this wiki more uniform and less confusing? Also, when using the term dwarves or dwarf, leave it uncapitalized as in the English language we do not capitalize "humans" or "human". Please add any categories that I may have missed :) Also, when making a page, try not to give a tutorial of how to use an item; that goes in Tutorials. *Note: We can add sounds from the resource pack. To do this, click on "add a photo" Choose the sound file. Then you can put it where you want. (remember, to add it, you need to find it in the photos.) I have done it in the dragons page for Daragor. -ArcaneWarrior303 Gameplay (Please explain the process and roles of dwarves and monsters, who they are, and the game progression) * Dwarves * Monsters * Day * Special Event * Night [[:Category:Mechanics|'Mechanics']]' ' * Armor * Mana (Dwarves) * Mana (Monsters) * Bows * Exact damage dealt values of monsters * Shrines * Gold Pool * Plague [[:Category:Dwarves|'Dwarves']]' ' * [[Armor|'Armor']] * [[Weapons|'Weapons']] ** Sword *** Dwarven Runeblade ** Shovel *** Dwarven Shovel ** Bow *** Dwarven Shortbow ** Title Weapons - 'May be moved to Super Jimmy page and Non-Super Jimmy Titles page *** Holy Blade *** Tomb Maker *** Dwarven Longbow *** Lightbringer *** Staff of Defile *** Nohdalag ** '''Hero Weapons - '''May be moved to their respective hero pages *** Horn of the Buffalo *** Excaliju *** Virendra *** Wand of Limited Possibilities *** Tinderflame MV711 *** Holy Purifier * [[:Category:Tools|'Tools]] ** Mighty Pick ** Dwarven Shovel ** Lumberjack Axe ** Healing Ale * [[:Category:Craftable|'Craftable']]' / Dropable Items' ** Torch ** Mortar ** Log ** Wooden Planks ** Sticks ** Bowls ** Dwarven Armor * [[Non-Craftable Items|'Non-Craftable Items']] ** Wiggly Wrench ** EZ Fix Slabs ** Enchanted Lamp ** Super Mortar [[:Category:Upgrades|'Upgrades']] * Building Upgrades ** Stonemason ** Rockwrecker ** Employee Benefits - EZ Fix Slabs ** Safefall ** Bricklayer ** Plaster Master ** Bruce's Special Glue - Super Mortar * [[Crafting Upgrades|'Crafting Upgrades']] ** Torch Bearer ** Candlesmith ** Lightbringer - Enchanted Lamps ** Darkvision ** Life Savings ** Gold Panner ** Master Blacksmith ** Wiggly Wrench - Wiggly Wrench (Item) * [[Paladin Upgrades|'Paladin Upgrades']] ** Sharpen Runeblade ** Powerful Rampage ** Scavenger ** Momentum * [[Ranger Upgrades|'Ranger Upgrades']] ** Short Bow Mastery ** Combo Shot ** Packed Quiver ** Lumberjack ** Fletching Titles * [[Super Jimmy|'Super Jimmy']] ** Title ** Reserved Slots * [[:Category:Heroes|'Heroes']] ** BruceWillakers ** NisovinsIllusion ** RoaminThePaladin ** Possible Upcoming Heros * [[Non-Super Jimmy Titles|'Non-Super Jimmy Titles']] ** GrandPaladinZiros ** LordOfTheUndead ** SalogelSureshot [[:Category:Monsters|'Monsters']] * Basic Monsters ** Zombie (w/upgrade tree) ** Skeleton (w/upgrade tree) ** Creeper (w/upgrade tree) * Special Monsters ** Spiderling ** Iron Golem ** Venomburner ** Wolverines ** Rat ** Digging Zombies * [[Dragons|'Dragons']] ** Avirella ** Shendorman ** Crassel ** Golestandt ** Vlarunga ** Daragor Maps * Current Maps ** Frost Hold Canyon ** Tree of Eenoln ** Raenil Sanctuary ** Great H'cet War ** Grapevine Vale ** Nisovin's Laboratory ** West Delphia * Upcoming Maps ** Arkansium ** Village ** Elbe ** Kopie ** Rawfosemalf ** Garden of Willakers ** Obsidian ** Eradrin ** Plagued Marsh * Former Maps ** Hidden Valley ** Throntodur ** Nolrim Hold ** Daragor ** Mount Willakers ** Oasis ** Erebor ** Dogekac [[:Category:Tutorials|'Tutorials']] (Please keep it factual and do not voice opinions on whether defenses are bad or good) * General Gameplay * Day Gameplay ** Wall-Building ** Torch-Making * Night Gameplay ** Inner keep defense (Proc halls, Mazes, Shrinebox, Reverse Shrinebox)- May be split into "Hall Structures" and "Shrine Structures" ** Getting/Maintaining a Proc ** Monster Tactics ** Dwarf vs Monster Tactics ** Hero Tactics ** Surviving Dragon Events Reference * Buffalo Wizards Website * Dwarves vs. Zombies on Reddit * Dwarves vs. Zombies Trello Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse